


Like Supernovas

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [38]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Time has passed since Thawne's bugs nearly killed them. Life has settled back into its normal-abnormal rhythm. Harry is keeping memories closer to the vest. And a snowy evening, plus a cranky Ramon turns into an unforgettable experience for them both. But like usual in their crazy world, it soon becomes clear that things only ever stay peaceful for a short amount of time. And forgotten enemies don't like to be forgotten for long...'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 38)





	Like Supernovas

It was snowing.

It had been for hours. And normally, he found that to be a nuisance rather than something to take stock in. But for most of the day, he'd found himself wandering to the windows and peering out, taking in the sight of a white washed sky, lazy drifting flakes cascading toward the blanketed street below. There were no people about, the weather man promising a good foot or more. No one seemed to want to deal with the prospect of trudging through so much snow. But Harry had already been out in it once with Maggie.

“It's so cold!” _She shrugged her jacket up higher, practically strangling herself with her scarf as she attempted to hurry him back to the apartment building. She had a 'snow day' from school. College was going great for her so far. They'd managed to fast track her lessons, home-schooling her till she was graduated at the ripe young age of sixteen. She decided almost instantly she wanted to go into every mathematics field she could wrap her brain around. But she also didn't want to leave home. A word Maggie used as often as she breathed these days. Her grades got her accepted into just about every college worth its salt, but she chose to go to Central City University. For now, at least. With the heavy snow fall, campus was closed. And instead of doing what most young people might do on a day off, she chose to spend hers with Harry._

“Suck it up, buttercup. You're the one who wanted snacks.” _He said, half smiling as he shifted the shopping bag from one black gloved hand to the other, stepping off the sidewalk to cross the street. She followed suit, muttering beneath the folds of her supremely purple scarf. Which only made him smile more. Maggie had grown so much in such a short time. Not just with her abilities or even her intelligence. But as a person. She'd really come out of her shell, moved on from being the bratty adolescent pain in the ass she'd started out as. Now she was a bright, beautiful hearted young woman with so much hope for her future that it oozed out of her mere presence. It was easy to be in a good mood with her, witty bickering including._

“We could have taken the truck, but no. You,” _she pushed his arm,_ “Wanted fresh air.” _She groused at him._ “Who does that? Fresh air in the cold?” _She sounded so beyond done that he laughed at her._ “Oh, you think it's funny. But you don't know... cold is meant for like... drinks and ice cream and hockey, not for normal human living. That's why fire was invented. For warmth. Cause... cold is dangerous, Dad, like, seriously.” _She hopped up onto the other sidewalk and he paused just before it, narrowing his gaze, a great idea coming to mind. He set the bags down in the snow and picked up a good, heavy handful of the white substance, rolling it quickly into a ball. And with only half the effort he could have used, he threw it, right at the back of her hat covered head. She instantly cringed, shoulders scrunching up as snow went down the back of her jacket, a strangled gasp escaping her lips as she turned, wide eyed looking at him._

“I see what you mean.” _He said, letting his hands hang, a satisfied smile on his face._ “So very dangerous.” _She let out an exasperated sound, then laughed, pointing at him._

“Oh, it's on, old man!” _She blurted and ducked to the side, grabbing for snow. The next ten minutes was spent with them throwing snow at each other, dodging around cars, till he tackled her into a snow bank. It was more fun than he'd had in snow in a very long time._

Now, he was alone in the apartment. A few of Maggie's friends had come by to take her to a bonfire. Something he and Cisco had only recently become more and more comfortable with, her friends. They were good people, normal, just kids. And Maggie had proven she was trustworthy, that she could follow the rules, and that she could control her powers. So he told her to have fun, and only somewhat wished she wouldn't go when she stopped to hug him soundly. 

It was darker out now, the faint glow from the streetlights below offering a starfall view of the snow in the beams. Slowly, other lights began to turn on. Christmas lights. People had put their decorations up right after Thanksgiving, littering their apartment windows and fire escapes and the street itself with enough holiday cheer to make Santa jealous. The sight of it made him turn around, look at their own little holiday display. 

Or maybe not so little.

Cisco had a tendency to go... well, overboard. And Harry always just went with it because it made Ramon happy. Especially when he got to bicker with Harry over how to do it all. And Harry could admit, it was endearing how much Ramon enjoyed even just stringing lights. Something of which their apartment was currently covered in.

He relaxed back, his rear against the windowsill, his arms crossed over his chest as he took in the sight of it all for the hundredth time. The tree, which was tucked in the corner next to the television, was so damn big and fat that Harry had to move the chair and the coffee table just to get it where Cisco wanted it. _'We have the room, Harry. I'm going to utilize it, dammit.'_ Was Cisco's determined excuse. It took hours, probably thousands of shed pine needles, more than a few laughter fits from Jesse and Maggie, and a couple of broken ornaments before Ramon was completely satisfied. And Harry had to admit, the tree looked pretty damn amazing. Awash in blues and silvers, with white and blue lights, a bright white star at the top, ribbons and tinsel and a myriad of ornaments. 

Keeping to the theme, Ramon went on to decorate most of the apartment in blues and silvers. Even the kitchen. And Harry helped him, half bickering and half amused during the entire venture. And yeah, it was kind of overboard. But he was alright with it. Because it was theirs. And it was pretty damn beautiful, when looking at it all like he was now. It made him wonder, had Cisco ever stopped to just... look?

As if thinking about him made him materialize, Ramon opened the door and stepped in, snow clinging to his shoulders and hat. “You would think,” he began almost instantly, seeing Harry, closing the door with one booted foot and peeling off his hat, making parts of his hair stand up in odd angles, “That running a diagnostic on the treadmill wouldn't take all goddamn day,” he tossed his hat down with his keys on the counter, yanking his gloves off. “But of course, the second I think I'm done?” He raised a hand with one finger pointed at the ceiling, then bent over and unzipped his boots, “The fracken computers go down. ALL of them!” He griped, holding on to the counter as he toed both boots off. His whole face was flush from the cold and frustration. “Because why not? I've got nothing better to do!” He nearly whipped his zipper down, then jerked his jacket off his shoulders before just tossing it against the wall, not even bothering to hang it up.

And Harry watched it all from where he was sitting, arms still crossed, a single brow raised. Cisco took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, then just watched Harry watch him, his face slowly going calm before he walked over to where Harry was.

“How was your day?” Ramon asked, his voice softer, though there was a tone of frustration still lingering. Harry just let his arms fall and straightened a little, grabbing onto Ramon's hips and pulling him in wordlessly. And Cisco made a small whine, faceplanting into Harry's chest and pretty much just melting into him on the spot. 

“I'm sorry your day was so crappy.” Harry murmured against Cisco's hair, arms enfolding him, enjoying the familiar feel of his husband in his grasp. Cisco just sighed, hot breath billowing into Harry's sweater. “Maggie hung out for a bit. She's off with friends now.” He explained, “But I missed you.” He found himself saying, as though it was a necessity for Ramon to hear it. And it caused Cisco to relax further into his hold.

“I feel so... wound up and rawg...” he mumbled, lifting his head, searching Harry's eyes with his own, looking a slight bit better, but still like he could use a hell of a pick me up.

“Tell me how to help.” Harry offered, running his fingers through Cisco's disheveled hair, Ramon closing his eyes a moment and leaning into his touch. Then Ramon's whole body went still and his eyes opened, looking determined, focused, like they did when he got an idea and refused to let go of it. Harry slid his hands down to Cisco's sides and raised a brow. “I know that look.” He said, raising his chin slightly, not letting go of Cisco's stare. “What are you brewing in the handsome head of yours?” That made Cisco smirk, a slow, ever so slight turn of lips.

“This is gonna sound really not like me.” He said, stepping back, but hooking his fingers into Harry's belt loops. “But honestly?” He pulled then, moving Harry away from the windowsill. “I kinda want you to just fuck the day out of me.” Harry's brows went up and he wasn't sure what sound came out of his mouth, but it was somewhere along the lines of confusion and holy shit.

“You want me to what?” Harry asked then, not at all hiding the dubiousness in his voice. Cisco let out an impatient sigh.

“Fuck me, Harry. It's literally not rocket science.” He pulled harder on Harry's belt loops, making Harry come flush with him, having no choice but to grab onto Cisco's hips again. “No soft stuff, no taking it slow and easy. Just... rough. As rough as you want.” Ramon nodded firmly. “You and I both know damn well you're capable of it. So...” he started pulling again, stepping backwards and leading Harry toward the bedroom. 

“Ramon, wait...” He found himself blurting. Because, though the idea was already honestly making him feel greedy and hard, he was not about to hurt Cisco. Not ever. And if Cisco really wanted him to be as rough as he wanted... well, hurt might be part of the deal.

“Nope. No waiting.” Cisco said, grabbing one of Harry's hands and moving it down between Ramon's legs. And to Harry's delighted surprise, Cisco was already more than ready. “Just fuck me, dammit!” He nearly begged, so full of intensity that Harry's logical brain suddenly went non-existent. And before he could change his mind, he just grabbed Cisco by the ribs and kissed him. The sound Ramon made was by no means innocent or unwanting. If anything, Ramon was suddenly tugging at Harry's clothes, as though he were fevered, starved and needing Harry's body as a cure. And that fever spread to Harry. Because he was shoving Ramon down onto the bed without warning. It only took moments to strip them both of the layer of cloth that was keeping Harry from feeling Ramon's flesh on his own. 

Skin to skin, hot and thrumming in the chill of the relatively cool room. It had always been energetic and buzzing with power between them. But there was something about how Ramon was offering himself up now, all but daring Harry to do his worst, that made both their bodies feel like they'd been lit on fire. Ramon was rutting up against him eagerly, kissing him fervently, hands everywhere. It was making Harry's head spin wildly. He pushed up and grabbed both of Ramon's wrists, pressing them into the bed above Cisco's head and staring down at him, breathing hard, their eyes locked in a battle of wills. “You're sure about this? I might... I might hurt you...” he stated, his voice rough with unused need, with the promise of so many things. Cisco's gaze hardened, his breath coming out quick.

“Then hurt me.” He said through gritted teeth, shifting his hips just enough to drag their hard cocks against each other, making Harry close his eyes and clench his jaw momentarily. “I trust you, Harry.” That made him open his eyes, catching Cisco's pupil blown and lustful gaze. “Besides, you can always heal me after...” He cracked a mischievous smile, then just lifted his head and kissed him, mouth open, tongue searching desperately. Harry gripped Cisco's wrists tighter, harder. He didn't need to be told again.

He pulled away from that kiss, wordlessly yanking Cisco off the bed and pushing him into the wall with a hard thud, knocking the bedside lamp off the side table as they went, but neither one seemed to notice or care because they were both just kissing again, lips and tongues too busy to worry about what they might have broken, Harry's leg between Cisco's, pressing into Ramon's body roughly. And much to his surprise, Cisco was digging his nails painfully into Harry's back. A fact that made a pleasant sound escape his throat. So Ramon wanted to take _and_ give? That worked for Harry just fine. He could enjoy pain just as much as he enjoyed giving it. 

“If we're going to do this,” he said, after breaking the kiss, having to curl his hand hard into Ramon's hair, holding his head against the wall to keep him from closing the distance again, “There are two rules, Ramon.”

“Rules?” He asked breathlessly, chest heaving, heart hammering against him. 

“If you want to stop, you tell me, and we'll stop. No exceptions, you hear me?” He made his tone firm, unyielding. “That's the most important rule.” Ramon attempted to nod, but barely made a movement with Harry holding his head so tightly in place. “No, I need to hear you say you understand and agree.” Cisco swallowed, then made a strangled whine.

“I understand and agree.” he panted out. And Harry nodded, loosening his hold on Cisco's hair, but only slightly. “What's... the second rule?”

“You had better fucking hurt me back.” Harry stated, voice a clearly resonating and hungry thing. The sound Cisco made then was all want. And Harry kissed him, hand still in his hair as he turned them both away from the wall, back pedaling till Cisco's ass met the long, short dresser. Only then did he take his hands out of his husband's thick hair, grabbing him by the waist and hoisting him up to sit on top of it, Cisco's legs opening to let him in between. 

A rational part of Harry's brain was confused by all this, really. Cisco knew that Harry could be rough. That it was as much a part of him as the blood in his veins. It came out from time to time, but never once had he allowed himself to go as far as he was about to. Not like this. Never like this. Because there was always this voice in his head telling him that Ramon should never be hurt. Never, ever. And yeah, sometimes Cisco liked it a little on the rough side, too. But not like this. Never like this. Because Ramon was just not that sort of man. Or so he'd thought. So why was this happening? Why was he letting this happen? That rational part of his brain wanted him to question it all, to sit down and talk about it till his balls ached. But he'd laid out the rules. And fuck... now Cisco had his hand around Harry's cock, pulsing it like it was a joystick. And his rational brain would just have to wait awhile. 

Harry brought his mouth across Cisco's chin, dragging his lips, tasting his skin, down to his throat. He tasted the hammering pulse there, just beneath the skin, pulling Ramon's flesh with his teeth, biting down just hard enough to feel Cisco's pulse jump hard, Ramon's hand tightening around Harry's dick, his whole body tensing instinctively. But he didn't pull away or say anything. Instead, his other hand came up to the back of Harry's head and pushed, urging, like he wanted Harry to do more than that. He was far from stupid. He could take a hint. And he sucked on Cisco's flesh, sure to leave a hell of a mark from teeth and lips when all was said and done. 

When he was finished with that spot, he shoved everything off the top of the dresser with one hand and forced Cisco to lay down on the cold wood, tasting his flesh, Cisco's hand curling into Harry's thigh for something to hold on to. He nipped and tasted, drew Ramon's nipple in between teeth just to see what would happen. He wasn't gentle about it. He knew it would hurt. And to his delight, Ramon bucked, his head going back, neck exposed and one leg hanging off the dresser as he let out a short cry. But he just breathed heavily, turning his hand more into Harry so that he was no longer clinging to his thigh but rubbing against Harry's perineum and hole in rough, impatient movements. It made Harry growl, mouth moving lower till he simply took Cisco's cock in as deep as he could. 

The result was Ramon gasping and pushing into his mouth. Harry had to push him back down into the dresser hard, holding him down as he took his time. With this, he was as gentle as he dared to be. There was more than one way to bring someone to the brink. And he brought Ramon so close that he was sure Cisco was going to hold it against him when he pulled off, the sound he made one of pure frustration as Harry left him wanting. “Fuck...” Cisco whispered, sweat beading on his sternum. He sat up awkwardly, and Harry pulled him to his feet, catching his mouth before he had a chance to catch up with the fact that he was still reeling from not being allowed to cum. 

Ramon's whole body was practically trembling, one hand grabbing Harry's hair hard as his other dug into Harry's asscheek. Then he pulled away, and pushed Harry back, his legs hitting the edge of the bed and forcing him to buckle. He landed on his back with a bounce, staring up at Cisco with a far too greedy expression. One Ramon no doubt saw. “My turn...” Cisco said, all hot breath and clenching hands as he moved over Harry. 

And hot damn, did he use his turn wisely. 

Hands, teeth, lips, tongue, even nails. There wasn't anything Cisco didn't use against Harry. And he just laid there and took it because it was all just too wild and beyond anything he'd ever experienced with this man that he wasn't about to pass it up. Mostly because he wasn't sure if this would ever happen again. Not that he would ever complain about that. But he'd already decided this was on the list of things he never, ever wanted to forget. Because, though it might seem strange to other people, this felt like a gift to Harry. From Cisco to him. Because Cisco was embracing a side to Harry that most people never would. And that alone made Harry love him impossibly more. 

By the time Cisco reached Harry's dick, his skin was spotted in red marks, as good as Ramon's. And he did much to Harry the same as he had done to him. Till he was teetering on the edge of either needing release or getting Cisco the hell off of him. So he sat up and grabbed Ramon by the hair, pulling him up, both of their eyes locking as Harry got his breathing under control. 

“I fucking love your eyes like this...” Ramon whispered, moving then to crawl over Harry's body, straddling his lap, till their mouths were just hovering one over the other, “Cold fire,” he continued to whisper, raising a hand to trace shaking fingers around one of Harry's very illuminated eyes, “Like supernovas... the birth of stars...” He sounded so awed, so mesmerized, “Don't ever stop looking at me like this.” And then he just kissed Harry hard. 

All he could do was respond in kind, fingers digging into Ramon's back as he used all the strength in his legs to push off the bed and hoist Cisco with him, yanking them apart and spinning him, forcing him on his knees on the floor and pushing his torso into the bed. Then Harry knelt, coming up behind him, molding his body into his. The moment his dick slid in-between Ramon's asscheeks, Cisco let out a sound, and buried his face into the comforter, legs moving apart instantly. Harry ground himself against him. The friction was perfect, warm. Hell, Ramon was perfect. Always had been. “Harry... please, Harry...” he began to beg, the urgency in his voice very clear despite being muffled by the comforter.

“Lube...” He found himself saying, pressing his forehead into Cisco's spine. “Do you... do you want lube?” He was breathing so heavy, his cock was practically in pain at the idea of taking Cisco like this. So vulnerable, so exposed and trusting and completely at his will and happy for it. It was fucking addictive and intoxicating. And Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself at bay. He didn't wait for Cisco to answer. Because rational brain did the answering for him. “Lube.” He could hurt Cisco a lot of ways. But not like that. He moved away toward the night stand, shoving the overturned lamp out of the way and yanking the drawer open, grabbing the bottle. When he turned back to Cisco, his face was turned to the side and his eyes were closed, his hair everywhere, his mouth slightly open. Fuck.

He squeezed the lube out onto Cisco's tailbone and slid it down onto his hole with one quick motion, tossing the bottle aside, not even caring where it landed. Then he moved back into him. And Cisco sighed, a heavy sound. “Don't stretch me... just... just do it.” He breathed out.

“Read my mind.” Harry whispered along Cisco's spine, then gripped both of Ramon's hips. No, he wouldn't do this without lube. But he was still going to do it. And without another word or moment of hesitation, he thrust himself in. He didn't go slow, he just pushed his way completely inside with one hard thrust that made Cisco's whole body tense, Ramon crying out loudly, Harry's nails digging roughly into his hips at the intense, far too tight and on fire feel of Cisco's insides. 

“Fuck, oh fuck...” Cisco panted, then buried his face back into the bed, making a sound like he was biting down on the blankets and growling at the same time. Fuck, indeed. Harry couldn't help it. He had to move, had to feel Cisco's flesh smacking against his own, had to feel Ramon's tight walls gripping him. And he just began to move, hammering at Cisco with complete abandon. And Ramon, goddamn amazing and fucking wonderful Ramon took it. All of it. Every hard, rough, probably painful thrust. Every drag of Harry's nails on his back. Even rising up and offering a deeper depth, letting Harry grip his hair like a handle. And the sounds he was making? The goddamn sounds? If Harry had no stamina or endurance to speak of, he'd have cum just from Ramon's sounds alone. “Harry!” 

Cisco's sudden yell of Harry's name had him pausing, but only momentarily as he realized Ramon was cumming. And not easily or gently, either. His whole body was shaking from it, and Harry wasn't going to let him off the hook. Not yet. He was going to ride him throughout it, make him take the brunt of it all with Harry hitting his prostate. Cisco's arms became like jello beneath him and he faceplanted back in the bed, nearly losing some strands of hair in Harry's hold. “Can't... can't...” Cisco muttered, and Harry slowed, gritting his teeth. Squeezing his eyes shut, he let his hips slow, his whole body still. He was so close, right at the edge. But he could tell Ramon was at the end of his rope with this. Or so he thought. “Can't believe how that felt...” Ramon said, looking back over his shoulder, making Harry look at him. “Are you nuts? Don't fucking stop.” He said, eyes heavy lidded, face completely red and body still trembling beneath Harry's hold.

Well, shit. 

Harry smiled, and it was probably not pleasant. If anything, it was probably greedy. And he simply went back at it. Ramon gave in completely, body relaxed into the thrusting like it was just far too much and not enough. And even though Cisco had said not to stop, Harry only kept it up for another five minutes or so before finally letting himself cum. The result was Harry seeing stars, and Cisco crying out one more time as he roughly sheathed himself to the hilt, fingernails digging crescents into Ramon's hips. 

Then nothing.

Silence. Heavy breathing from them both. Heartbeats slowing down. The realization that things were indeed starting to ache. Probably far more so for Cisco than himself. 

Gently, Harry pulled out, Cisco letting out a slight gasp before shifting his knees and forcing himself to crawl up onto the bed where he lay flat on his stomach, Harry standing and taking in a deep breath, letting it out as slow as possible as he examined Cisco's body. Nail marks, scratches, a few blossoming bruises. His ass was bright red, especially around the hole. And that dark, hungry part of himself couldn't help but feel a little proud of his handiwork. But then Cisco went to turn over onto his side and winced. And that pride was immediately engulfed by shame, and worry. 

Cisco caught him staring and blinked, moving all the way onto his back before propping himself up on his elbows. “What's that look for?” He asked quietly, confusion dancing on his flushed face. 

“You're sore.” Harry stated, forcing himself to look away and reach down to pick up the lamp, setting it back on the side table. 

“Harry.” One word, just his name, but there was a chastising note in it. “Come here.” Ramon practically ordered. Harry sighed slightly, then looked to see Cisco holding his hand out. He couldn't say no, not after all that he'd just done to him. The bed shifted under his weight as he lined himself up next to Cisco. “I wanted this, remember?” He pushed Harry down firmly, flat on his back. Then curled into him, letting Harry wrap his arms around him protectively. “And damn, Harry.” He chuckled. “I mean, seriously. Damn.”

“Why _did_ you want this?” Harry asked then, and began stroking Cisco's spine. Without letting Ramon know, he called up that part of himself that could heal. If it was a muscle, he would have moved it. It was just so easy to do now. And with each stroke, he let some of that power enter into Ramon, find the damaged parts, make them better, secretly. Cisco was quiet for a moment, just breathing, hugging onto Harry with his whole body. 

“Why not?” He finally said, “I mean, I know it's part of who you are. We've talked about it before. But you've never asked me to... ya know, branch out in this direction. I knew you'd want to, if given the opportunity.” He lifted his head, “I also know that this wasn't nearly as rough as you could have been.” He poked Harry in the chest, but smiled a little. “I'm not scared of this stuff, ya know. Or you. And besides, after the day I had?” His smile turned into a grin then, “This was definitely the perfect ending.”

Harry smiled, he couldn't quite help himself. He lifted his free hand and smoothed Ramon's hair back, curling it behind his ear. He shook his head a little, face sobering slowly as Cisco examined his eyes for about the millionth time. “Sometimes, I can't believe I get to love you.” Harry said softly. That made Ramon blink, his own expression softening. 

“Harry...” he whispered, then closed his eyes with a tender smile before leaning forward and placing a soothing kiss to Harry's lips. But then he pulled back. “Hey, are you healing me right now?” He asked, pushing up a bit and looking down at his own chest. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Harry attempted to reply innocently. Cisco smacked him in the chest and Harry chuckled.

“You so are! That's cheating! I wanted to keep some of these!” he said, poking Harry in one of the scratch marks Ramon had left on his chest.

“No way, sweetheart.” Harry grinned, continuing his stroking of Ramon's spine. “I'll keep mine, though.”

“You can do that?” He raised a brow, sliding somewhat off of him to look down the length of Harry's body. “I thought you healed everything now.”

“I've been working on not doing that. Only using it when I really need it. Saves me energy.” He said, closing his eyes with a satisfied sigh, feeling the last of the adrenaline completely wear off, replacing itself with an easy tiredness in every joint, every muscle, every brand new ache.

“So not fair.” Ramon pouted, but curled back into Harry's side. “Next time, I get to keep some.” Harry opened his eyes at that, turning his face into Cisco's very messy hair.

“Next time?” He asked, a little bit of wonder in his tone. He really, really didn't think this would ever happen again. Because obviously. But Cisco chuckled.

“Well, yeah. I'm bound to have another bad day.” He quipped, turning his face to kiss Harry's chest. “You didn't think this was just a one off, did you?”

“Actually...” Harry responded, and Cisco lifted his head again, reaching up with one hand to smooth over Harry's cheek.

“Dude... no way this is a one off.” Cisco stated. And then he smiled. “I love you, ya jackwagon.”

“You're stealing my lines.” Harry narrowed his gaze, then turned Cisco completely over, pinning him slightly into the mattress, Ramon's arms curling around him instantly. 

“You don't get lines. You're not suave enough.” Ramon grinned, and Harry shook his head at him.

“Big words, Ramon. Careful, you might hurt yourself.” And before Cisco could no doubt come back with a scathing retort, Harry kissed him with all that he had. If he couldn't get enough of Ramon before, he was hopelessly addicted now. And he never wanted to be rehabilitated. It was a good thing that Ramon seemed to be in the same exact situation with him. And he let every ache in his body, every burning nail mark on his skin remind him of that. 

He was a damn lucky man. He'd known that for a long time now. But it was nice to be reminded. Cisco Ramon loved him for exactly who and what he was. And, other than the love of his daughters, there was nothing more precious to Harrison Wells than that...

* * *

Maggie was still trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes when she shuffled out of her room the next morning, lazily putting her hair into a ponytail as she went to the cabinet. The bonfire had been great, but she'd gotten home a little too late for her liking. She had a class at 7:45, which meant only a little time for coffee. Mm, coffee. Thankfully, Harry and Cisco hadn't waited up for her. She was a little surprised about that, and really grateful. As the days went by, they were trusting her more and more. And that meant everything to her. More than she could put words to, so she expressed it by proving that their trust wasn't misplaced. She worked hard, followed the rules, helped people. And honestly, she'd never been happier. She had her Dads to thank for that.

Yeah, Dads. After Harry had nearly died, she'd started calling them that. Because that's what they were. Sure, they weren't biological or anything. But they did adopt her. And they were the greatest role models she could ever ask for. Not only that, they loved her. For who she was. What she was. No exceptions. They gave her a home, a family, a life when she was pretty sure she didn't deserve it. A second chance. So yeah, they were her Dads. And she loved them both. That thought made her smile as she set her cup in the Keurig, setting it to brew. A small meow, caught her attention and she rounded the corner to see Eureka sitting by the door.

"What are you doing? Hm?" She asked quietly, moving toward the door and crouching to scritch behind the little cat's ears. The purring was instant and pleasing. "They lock you out of their room again, huh?" She smirked. And as if to answer, Eureka stood and padded lazily away. Maggie shook her head and went to stand, only to stop when she saw something sticking out from underneath the door. The cat had been hiding it with her fuzzy butt. She frowned lightly, plucking at the edge of it and sliding it all the way in. It was an envelope, the size of printer paper. She looked around the quiet apartment, feeling suddenly strange, a sense of ill-ease filling her up. She turned the envelope over twice. No writing. No marks. No postage. Just an envelope. 

So she opened it.

And found pictures. 

A dozen of them. Of her and Harry playing out in the snow yesterday. They looked happy, each picture rather nice actually. But she couldn't help the shaking in her hands, the fear creeping up her throat, instantly blown to full scale terror as she got to the last picture with a sticky note attached that read, _'Warned you. He's not safe now.'_

The pictures fell out of her hands, falling to the floor in a tide of fluttering sheets. "Dad!" She yelled, her voice high pitched as she realized the apartment was still really quiet for six in the morning. Wasn't Cisco usually awake and getting Harry's grumpy butt in gear?! She darted for their bedroom, "DAD!" She nearly screeched, reaching for the door handle just as it opened, Harry standing there in a rumpled t-shirt and pajama pants looking wide awake and ready to kill someone.

"Maggie?!" He asked, reaching for her, and she let out a sob, moving straight into him and wrapping her arms around him. Cisco came into view then, looking like he'd been yanked out of sleep. "What's wrong? Look at me, are you hurt?!" Harry demanded, pulling her back and holding her face in his large hands. She shuttered, holding onto his wrists, glancing with tear filled eyes from him to Cisco and back.

"It's Pete..." She whispered, then choked out, "He's back."

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
